Eddy
'Eddy' Eddy is the leader of the Eds. He is a greedy and ill-tempered con artist who will do anything to get money from the other kids. He is very sensitive about his height, being too small and is incredibly selfish, caring for only the well-being of himself and acquiring jawbreakers. Though he has treated his friends badly on occasion, he has expressed that he really does care for them deep down. He proves that in PCUW. 'Wrestling Career' Eddy is one of the three main creators of PCUW, with the other two being Ed and Edd. When the company first began, Eddy wasn't exactly a fan of wrestling at first. In fact, the only reason he watched it was because of Robert Roode and Mr. Kennedy/Anderson (he says because they kind of have the same personality as him). But as the company grew over the months, he started becoming a fan and wanting to become more involved. The week after Summerfest in August, Eddy defeated Asheel Din to become Television champion. (Asheel was double crowned at the time.) Two months later at Halloween Havok, he lost the title to David Williams. At Survival of the Fittest the next month, he and his Surivivor Series team successfully defeated Kevin and his team. Eddy is in a huge rivalry with Kevin. He is a member and the leader of The Erupting Eds, who are currently in a fued with rival stable, The Destiny Empire. After what went wrong at Breaking Point in March, Eddy has been focused on getting answers from Asheel on what's going on with currently no luck. He challenged Asheel for a match at Road to Glory and if Eddy wins, Asheel has to explain why he is siding with Kevin. At Road to Glory, Eddy lost against Asheel and did not get any answers. During May Week 1, Eddy and the others finally got answers when Christian Hardy and the rest of Age of the Fallen told him that they found out Destiny Empire is blackmailing Asheel. Eddy planned to stop this, but first he needed to focus on the New Day Series. At Final Countdown, Eddy defeated Ed by submission to get a World title shot against Kevin at New Day. Over the next four weeks, Kevin played mind games with Eddy, trying to make him believe his whole team was jealous of his title shot. This didn't distract Eddy, the Erupting Eds, EWO, or the members of the Age of the Fallen. Kevin then put Eddy through a series of matches in which he had to face his closest friends, Edd, David Williams, Christian Hardy, and Ed (in that exact order), with Eddy prevailing in every match. During Week 3, an extra stipulation was set: If Eddy wins, the Destiny Empire will be put under Extreme Supervision and Asheel will be free from Kevin's blackmailing and the Destiny Empire: If Kevin wins, PCUW's longest standing stable, the Erupting Eds, will disband for good. At New Day, Eddy won the World heavyweight championship after Asheel knocked Kevin out with a bat after EWO, Ed, Edd, and the Age of the Fallen drove back the Destiny Empire when they attacked Eddy. At Independence Day, Eddy defeated David Williams to retain his title. It has been announced that at Summerfest, Eddy will be a triple threat match with Aries Austin and Willy Blake for the title. Eddy's wrestling influences include Triple H, Brock Lesnar, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Kurt Angle, and his two most favorites, Robert Roode and Mr. Kennedy/Anderson. 'Family' His older brother (I call him Terry). 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *Dorky (by Kevin) 'Finishers' *SuckerBreaker (Mic Check) *Money Lock (Ankle Lock) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *The Erupting Eds 'Title Reigns' *1 Time PCUW Television Champion *1 Time PCUW World Heavyweight Champion (Current) 'Entrance Music' *Feedback by Dale Oliver (Mr. Anderson's Impact theme) *Fortune 4 by Dale Oliver (Fortune's Impact theme; The Erupting Eds theme) Category:PCUW OCs